The Muppets: A Celebration of 42 Years
The Muppets: A Celebration of 42 Years is to be an upcoming television special starring the voice talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Bruce Lanoil, Ryan Dillon, Raymond Carr, Brian Henson, Stephanie D'abruzzo, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Kevin Clash, Noel MacNeal, Tyler Bunch, Vicki Eibner, John Tarteglia, Karen Prell, Donna Kimball, Frankie Cordero, Leslie Carrera Rudolph, Stacey Gordon, Julianne Buescher, Louise Gold, Jennifer Barnhart and Carmen Osbahr. It's to air on ABC Network on September 18, 2020. Plot Summary Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends celebrate 69 years of being in movies and on television as well. Flashback Clips * Miss Piggy karate chopping Professor Krassman and Doc Hopper's men from The Muppet Movie (1979) * Saying Goodbye from The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * Goodbye, Fly from Sesame Street with Gordon, Maria, Luis, Big Bird, Bob and Gina * Ragtime Queen from Fraggle Rock season 1 episode 122: "Mokey's Funeral" * Trick or Treat from Bear in the Big Blue House season 3 episode 305: "Halloween Bear" * Man or Muppet from The Muppets (2011) * Macarena from Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Sesame Street: Don Music writes Drive, Drive, Drive your Car * Big Bird and the Swedish Chef singing The Christmas Song from A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) Characters (speaking) * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Beauregard, Scooter, Skeeter, Summer, Bean, Robin, Walter, Bunsen, Beaker, Statler, Waldorf, Sam, Mildred Huxtetter, the Swedish Chef, Andy, Randy, Link Hogthrob, Denise, Wayne, Wanda, Chip, Yolanda, Johnny, Sal, Bobby Benson, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Lips, Flash, Annie Sue Pig, Kermit Jr., Bethany, Boris, Horace, Jasper and Sophie. Sesame Street characters (speaking) * Ernie, Bert, Grover, Herry, Baby Bear, Wolfgang, Big Bird, Julia, Rudy, Abby, Zoe, Elmo, Prairie Dawn, Jesse, Gladys the Cow, Don Music, Forgetful Jones, Butch, Zoe, Rosita and Placido Flamingo, Sesame Street characters (not speaking) * Telly, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Curly Bear, Goldilocks, Elizabeth, Lulu, Murray, Humphrey, Ingrid, Natasha, Grandmama Bear, Grandpapa Bear and Little Murray Sparkles All-Fraggle Rock characters (speaking) * Bobo, Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Red Fraggle and Mokey Fraggle (voices) Bear in the Big Blue House characters (speaking) * Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tuttler, Pip and Pop Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Big Bird, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, Forgetful Jones, Farley, Butch, Sherlock Hemlock, Count Von Count, Frazzle and Mr. Johnson (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, Oscar, Bert, Grover, Marvin Suggs, Guy Smiley, the left head of the 2 Headed Monster and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Randy, Boober Fraggle and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef, Johnny, Andy, Pepe and Bobo (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter, the right head of the 2 Headed Monster, Sonny Friendly and Placido Flamingo (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Herry, Lips, Tutter, Pip, Flash, Ernie and Bethany (voices) * Bruce Lanoil as Carter (voice) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Don Music, Mulch, Polly Lobster, Wolfgang and Kermit Jr. (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal (voice) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Skeeter, Zoe and Prairie Dawn (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Summer, Doris, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Wembley Fraggle (voices) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Tyler Bunch as Treelo and Pop (voices) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * John Tarteglia as Gobo Fraggle (voice) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) * Donna Kimball as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Christopher Hayes as Hoots (voice) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Leslie Carrera Rudolph as Abby and Jesse (voices) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Sophie (voices) * Jennifer Barnhart as Gladys and Zoe (voices) * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita (voice) Transcript The Muppets[[The Muppets: A Celebration of 42 Years transcript|: A Celebration of 42 Years transcript]] Category:Television Series Category:Television Specials